Damn it
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "Wait, so if you never had a boyfriend it means that you've never been kissed?" 'No, just a second ago, I hooked up with this drunken hot guy around camp. DUH, YOU IDIOT. What do I even see in you'


I had a lot of crushes before.

But I'm not the kind of girl to fall in love.

That's just not me.

But this time, I got it bad.

Camp Rock is a place to be, literally.

I have everything I need here; my best friend- Mitchie, Shane- he's like the big brother I never had.

So many more friends whom I wished they lived in my hometown.

And lastly: Nate- my love.

Right now, I'm alone with Nate in his cabin, which he shares with Shane and Jason. He's sitting on his bed with his upper body against the wood and part of him lying. And I'm sitting in front of him on the bed, having the most awkward conversation.

"So why didn't you go with that Joseph guy?"

Well, there are so many reasons: as for a start,** I DON'T LIKE HIM**. So why the hell, people keep bothering me about him?

And second, we're leaving tomorrow, and I'm not the kind of girl to hook up with someone a few hours before I leave.

And so many more reasons but I don't want to get you all bored.

"Nate, c'mon, why would I go with him? He's really stupid if he only got remember now to say that he likes me and go all over me."

"Well, I did forget we're talking about too-good-girl-Caitlyn-Gellar." He said, full of sarcasm.

I roll my eyes at his comment and lay down next to him, trying to be not too close, even though I really want to.

"Well what about you, love boy? Who do you like?" I send him the question.

"Well, you know Dana broke my heart so for now, I don't like anyone." _Drama queen._

"Nate, we talked about this. You knew her no time at all. You thought she was pretty, she thought you were hot, you guys were very nice to each other but then apparently she has a boyfriend, it's not like she has been your girlfriend for years and now she cheated on you. You're not taking stuff in perspective."

"Shut up Caitlyn, I hate it when you're right."

I giggle at that comment, and then there's this long silence.

And without thinking I pop out the most stupid question, "Nate did you ever have a long distance relationship?" _'Great Caitlyn, go and be so obvious that you are actually asking if he would get into a relationship with you.'_

Nate and I leave 5 hours drive from each other, comparing to Joseph who lives 13 hours flight away.

"Hmm. not exactly. Once I dated this girl and we lived something like 20 minuets drive away from each other."

"Oh" _'awesome answer Caitlyn'._

_'Shut up, me!'_

"What about you?" He asks.

"What about me?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

_'Oh shit'_

I give him a nervous laugh "Well, you need to give me a minuet, I need to count them all cause I had just so many." I say sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll wait." Didn't he get the sarcasm?

I take a deep breath, "Promise not to laugh at me?" "Promise"

"Even if I'll tell you I didn't even have one?"

"Yeah, why would I laugh at you? That's completely normal."

"I know but still" I actually don't know what to say I'm just really embarrassed.

"Caitlyn, you're 15, not 27. There's nothing wrong with it."

_Silence._

"_Are_ you looking for a boyfriend?" _'What are you? My mom?'_

"I don't think I am, even if I was, there is no one I'm interested where I live, most of the guys I know, are my friends, or people I hate and I'll never even think about getting close to."

_'I can't believe you are actually telling him about your feelings. Really Caitlyn? Really?'_

"It is weird though, you know?"

"Huh?"

"The fact that you didn't have a boyfriend"

Until now I couldn't take of my eyes from my fingers, but as he said that, I looked up at him fast.

But he still doesn't look at me, just looking forward.

"I mean, you are beautiful, it's obvious. And you're intelligent and fun to be with. I mean where I come from, let's just say you would have been taken long time ago." He says with a big smirk, finally looking at me too.

I look down again, playing with my fingers, trying to hide to huge smile and the deep red blush; I doubt it's working for me.

It's nice, to hear stuff like that; especially from Nate, I know he means it.

I mean, I always knew that Nate didn't think I was ugly or something, but all those compliments it actually make me _less_ insecure now.

Though I can't even thank him. I'm so embarrassed.

**FAIL.**

"Well, I guess with all those qualities, still no one wants me, eh?" I joked around and he rolled his eyes.

_Silence. Again._

I look at him. He looks forward.

I actually hate him for not liking me.

Or maybe I hate him for _making_ me love him.

I wish he would _hug_ me now.

I wish he would _kiss_ me.

I don't remember the last time I was talking about a boy like that.

That usually doesn't happen, I keep myself from falling in love 'cause I hate the heartbreak that comes right after.

"Wait, so if you never had a boyfriend it means that you've never been kissed?"

_'No, just a second ago, I hooked up with this drunken hot guy around camp. DUH, YOU IDIOT. Ugh. What do I even see in you?_'

"Maybe" I sing trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah well it was kind of obvious that you didn't kiss anyone."

**Gee thanks.**

Damn it.

Damn you, Nate,

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>HEY THERE!<strong>

**Ok, so this one shot is basiclly a true story.**

**I had this conversation with this boy I really like, 2 months ago when I was in camp and all that bullshit.**

**So... apparently: me, loving someone, having a holiday, very bored and tired.=.that'a what you get.**

**A wierd one shot.**

**I actually feel like shit.**

**Leave me a review and make me feel better? :)**

**BTW! I have this new NAITLYN story I'm working on, it calls 'ROSE GARDEN' , first chapter is already up and I'm at the moment working at the second one! :)**

**I wonder if anyone even reads this.**

**Huh, what the heck!**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
